


Day in the spa

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AND SWEET, Confessions, Forced Work, Greg and Mycroft chained together, Greg helps Mycroft and the other way around too, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Kidnapping, M/M, Miracle, Mycroft is secretly funny, No Rescue, Selfless, Spa Treatments, Winter in Russia, finally home, he made it, if we survive we should get married, lots of snow and cold, time to run away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: Getting kidnapped isn't a new thing for Mycroft, but this time Greg got caught up in it too.They both end up in the middle of a harsh Siberian winter, forced to work till they drop. But even between horrible meals and hours of work they managed to find something worth fighting for.





	Day in the spa

“I’m so cold.” Greg’s voice was shaking.  
“You are not the only one.” Mycroft grunted.  
“How long you think?”  
“Till what?”  
“Rescue.” Mycroft laughed, his breath clear in the cold winter evening.  
“Dear Detective Inspector no one is coming.”  
“What?”   
“Stop struggling, you are hurting me.” Mycroft hissed when Greg pulled the chain.  
“Sorry.” he mumbled. “No one is coming?”  
“No, I’m terribly sorry you got into this mess.”  
“Not your fault.” he sighed.  
“Of course it is.”  
“Why?”  
“I was the one who asked you to meet me.”  
“We met before several times and no one kidnapped us.”  
“True.”  
“Why Siberia? Why like this?”  
“I’m not my brother detective inspector; I don’t think like criminals.”  
“Because you are one! Just kidding, don’t worry.” he sighed “I still don’t get it.”  
“What don’t you understand? When they saw that I won’t talk they put us here to work and die. Now I suggest you rest before tomorrow.”  
“But I’m so cold.” Mycroft sighed.  
“Come as close as you can.”  
“What?”  
“You complain of cold so come closer.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to his chest wrapping his coat around him as much as he could.  
“Thank you.” he whispered. “Would you mind calling me Greg? We are chained together after all.”  
“Call me Mycroft.”  
“I already did.” he chuckled.  
“Night.”  
“Good night.” Mycroft snorted.  
“What is good in it?”  
“We are still alive.”  
“Not for long.” he rested his chin on Greg’s head. “I was always an office dweller, I was twenty four when I was last out on the field…”  
“I haven’t been in real action for a long time, I put on weight...”  
“Lost it already.”  
“Less to keep me warm.”  
“Please let us sleep now.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft sighed with frustration. “I’m sorry.” Greg sniffled fighting his tears.  
“No Gregory.” he tightened his hold around him. “I’m sorry. You can survive this, you are strong, you can manage.”  
“For how long…we are not getting out of here…never.”  
“Maybe one day it’ll happen.”  
“How?”  
“Miracle.”  
“Believe in them?”  
“Yes.”  
“Liar.”  
“There is a tiny chance, really tiny but it’s still there…hold onto that.”  
“Isn’t it bad, holding onto hope?”  
“No, keep doing it.”  
“Only if you do so.”  
“Why do you think that I didn’t end it?”  
“Don’t leave me alone…promise me, that you’ll stay with me as long as possible.”  
“You?”  
“Of course. Night Mycroft.”

 

“Mycroft.”  
“Yes Gregory?”  
“Here.”  
“What is it?” Mycroft took the tie from him.  
“Put it under the cuff, I saw that your wrist got wounded.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You should clean it regularly.”  
“And how do you suggest I do that?”  
“Snow? It’s cold, mostly clean, good for inflammation…I don’t have a better idea; sorry.”  
“Thank you.” he sighed looking at him with gratitude.  
“Eaten enough?”  
“Gregory.” he sighed.  
“What?”  
“You?”  
“I’m fine; it’s not me who got beaten up today.”  
“I’m afraid you’ll have a new partner really soon.”  
“Don’t you dare give up on me Mycroft Holmes!”  
“It’s been a week and I’m already exhausted, you have to drag me along…”  
“Then I drag you along, I don’t care. We are surviving this, we are getting out of here alive. I’ll work enough so they won’t realise it. I take care of you, promise.”  
“Why?”  
“This is my destiny, taking care of the Holmes brothers.”  
“And who is looking after you?”  
“I can do it myself…and you helped me several times if you forgot.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“Yes risking pneumonia because I’m cold is nothing. Managing to keep me focused, telling me to hold on when I lost all hope, giving your food to me, taking my mistake on you…”  
“I just did what everyone else would.”  
“No Mycroft, no one would do this! Look around you. All they do is steal and murder, eating the flesh raw like animals. We have to be really cautious, we have to watch our backs.”  
“I’ll protect you.”  
“And I you.” Greg smiled wrapping his arm around Mycroft. “Good night.”  
“Why is it good today?” he whispered.  
“You got your wrist taken care of, we got through work, had dinner and we got to know each other even more.”  
“Good night it is.” he sighed burying his face to his arms.

 

“I can do it Gregory, don’t waste your energy on me.”  
“Mycroft, you’re barely standing on your feet. Let me.”  
“They are watching us.”  
“I know, that is why I want to help…they’ll pick you as the next victim. I can’t let that happen.” Greg moved to the side so he was covering Mycroft with his back. “Act like you are working.”  
“You’ll just tire yourself out. Don’t waste your life on me.”  
“Do you wish to survive this?”  
“It’s not going to happen.”  
“Mycroft!” Greg said warningly.  
“I’m sorry Gregory.” Mycroft continued to work as much as he could.  
“One more day down.” Greg sighed when they were finally released from work.  
“I’m really sorry for my behaviour today Gregory, thank you for everything.”  
“You just got to your lowest, the only way is up from here. How’s your wrist?”  
“Hurts. How’s that yours bares it so well?”  
“Years of practice.” he smirked.  
“What?”  
“You think I never used handcuffs?”  
“What for?” Mycroft frowned.  
“Oh my dear innocent Mycroft.” he stroked his hair.  
“Gregory…” Mycroft turned really red when realisation hit him.  
“I’m not into bondage actually. I just bandaged it up when yours started get wounded.” he smiled at him.  
“So you don’t…” he asked, they agreed since they were working towards their death, they could ask anything from the other and it shall be answered.  
“Bedroom is not for being tied up, in my opinion. Come, let’s get...that eatable thing that is not food.”  
“Less than yesterday.” Mycroft sighed when the mushy lump landed in his bowl.  
“Work increased, food is less, it’s getting colder and colder…we have to get away from here.”  
“How?”   
“You are the brain, I’m the muscle.”  
“I’m not sure I’m such a big help…my thoughts are hazy, it’s getting harder and harder to think, to remember…” he trailed off. “What were we talking about?” Greg put a hand to his forehead. “I know, that’s why I said not to care about me.” he smiled sadly.  
“Try, please.” Greg poured half of his food to Mycroft’s bowl.  
“Don’t!” he yelled.  
“Shut up and eat.” he hissed.  
“You are an idiot Gregory.” Mycroft looked at him gratefully.  
“Your brother said it several times, so it must be true.” Mycroft leaned to him.  
“It’s not. Could we…maybe…not talk about him.” his voice broke.  
“Sorry Mycroft.” they ate in silence. “Finished?” he nodded. “Get up, we need to take a bath and clean your wounds and then we need to walk as long as it’s possible.”  
“Okay. Where would you like to bathe today my dear?” Mycroft enquired.  
“Well, I think we should try the one by the cemetery, quiet, undisturbed spa.”  
“You always chose so well darling.”  
“What treatments should we have tonight? I’d love a cold treatment, not up for mud today…”  
“Cold sounds good love.  
“They say it does wonders for the skin. It helps with the inflammation, rejuvenating it! Just what we need after the long work hours…” Greg chuckle. “You know I’d never make jokes back home.”  
“I’m sure with the right person you would. It comes very naturally.”  
“I never found the right person then.”  
“Me neither.”  
“Your wife?”  
“Her cheating turned every memory bitter.”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“It’s fine. We are here love.” Greg smiled at him to mask his worry, reaching the spot took a long time, since Mycroft walk was slow, his breathing getting worryingly bad.   
“Better choose a place for myself.” he mumbled as he got out of his clothes. “Bloody cold…” he shivered and quickly started to wash himself down with the snow. “Let me get your back.” he turned to Greg. “Not itchy?”  
“I am, sorry in advance.” he mumbled, Mycroft just chuckled.  
“Doesn’t matter.” he washed Greg’s back off.  
“Your turn.”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft shook violently under his hand.  
“Now the trousers.”  
“Must I?” his voice was trembling.  
“No need to be shy Mycroft, you are amongst friends.”  
“And my soon to be neighbours.” he sighed. “If we survive this, we should get married.” Mycroft got out of his trousers and finished his bath as quickly as he could.  
“So we are getting out of here?”  
“I’m thinking Gregory, promise. Could we walk around? I want to see the premises.”  
“Sure. I’m ready.” he helped him up.

 

“I’ve got you Mycroft, I’ve got you.” Greg kept whispering to him keeping him up. “Just a bit more.” he tightened his hold around him. As soon as the inspection was over Mycroft collapsed. “Shit.” Greg knelt down holding him in his arms.  
“I’m sorry Gregory.” he coughed terribly.  
“I know love, I know.” Mycroft smiled closing his eyes. “No, no, open your eyes Mycroft, keep them open for me.” Mycroft looked at him.  
“Can I confess you something Gregory?” he picked him up and took him back to their barrack.  
“Tell me Mycroft.” he smiled down at him with a heavy heart.  
“I fantasised about you holding me in your arms, calling me love, stroking my hair…” Greg put a hand on Mycroft’s shaved head. “I don’t even have hair anymore…you know that it’s originally red. Red hair, blue eyes and really pale…that is me.”  
“I love redheads.” Greg held Mycroft to his chest. “And just you know, I loved meeting you, our meetings got me through a lot. Without you I’d given up on Sherlock, but I saw how strong you are so I kept on going…your words meant everything to me after his not-suicide, after my divorce. You gave me strength when I couldn’t find it on my own.”  
“I’m not strong.”  
“Yes you are. You always found the words I needed, the encouragement to continue; to keep on fighting, hoping one day…” Greg wiped away his tears. “Hoping one day I’d get the courage to tell you how I feel about you.” Mycroft touched Greg’s face. He tried to smile and leaned down to kiss his forehead, he felt that Mycroft was burning up under his lips. “I can’t lose you Mycroft, not now…don’t give up on me love. Who will come to the spa with me? Hmm?” he stroked Mycroft’s face.  
“Someone who deserves you.”  
“Don’t joke with me now Mycroft Holmes…you deserve to be loved, everyone does.”  
“I might believe you.” he snuggled to Greg’s warmth. “You remember the dead tree by the side of the cemetery? I like it, that will be fine for my final resting place, please make sure they don’t eat me...You’ll most likely be on your own for a few hours, use it! The easiest to get away is through the back where the woods are close. You have to run in zigzags and pray that no bullet founds you. Once in the woods walk all night long to keep warm, sleep on the trees during the day, eat anything you find and sure of not being poisonous, don’t experiment. This is not the time for it. Keep going south till you get to the first settlement and call this number. Listening?”  
“Yes Mycroft.”  
“5983697; extension 302. repeat it.”  
“5983697 extension 302.”  
“Again.” Greg kept repeating it till Mycroft fell asleep.  
Greg sighed and looked around with frustration. His eyes stopped at their neighbours, eying Mycroft like they were already planning to eat him. Greg wrapped his arms more tightly around him. He waited till the others fell asleep and got up as quietly as he could, carrying Mycroft in his arms. He was extremely thin, weighing basically nothing. “Well if you die, I die too love.” he kissed his temple; trying to stay in the shadows. The weather was so grim that no one in their right mind would go out, so he reached the fence without trouble. He put Mycroft down, his arm was so thin that the chain came off easily, he quickly pushing him out under the barbwire he just had time to cover him in snow and run for cover when the guards came out to the landing. He waited in hope to make it too, but he had to abandon it not long after.  
“Just…don’t die Mycroft, do not die.”  
No one really paid attention to Mycroft’s disappearance, unfortunately Greg got a new partner. In the evening he waited till he fell asleep, lay on top of him so he won’t kick around and wrapped his fingers around his neck, pushing his palm to his mouth. “Nothing personal.” he whispered. The next task was getting his hands out of the cuff, he picked up a sharper rock during the day to help the task. “Finally.” he grunted because it took him longer than expected. He opened the door with difficulty and stepped out to the winter storm. “Perfect.” he was really glad for it, getting to the fence, fighting against the wind took a lot out of him but he managed to crawl out, the snow was so thick that he couldn’t see till his nose. Tapping around he managed to locate Mycroft, picked him up and walked towards the woods as quickly as possible. He walked as long as he could, trying to take cover behind a fallen tree when all his power left him, he collapsed and immediately fell asleep.   
When he opened his eyes, it was light again, the storm died off. He immediately checked on Mycroft. “You are okay.” he sighed resting his forehead against his. “I can not believe it!” he yelled. Mycroft’s breathing was really sallow, his heart rate slow but he was alive. “You are the luckiest and strongest man I know.” he kissed his forehead. “Okay, okay we are walking.” he stood up, trying to hold back his tears. “We are going to survive this, promise.” he kissed him.

 

Mycroft opened his eyes squinting from the bright light. He brought up his hand to shield his eyes from it just to realise that his arm was bandaged up. He whined when suddenly a face appeared in his vision.  
“Mycroft!” Greg whispered and cupped his face. “You are alive, you are safe back home. You are back home.”   
“How? he managed to whisper.  
“Miracle.”  
“No such thing.”  
“Oh, so you made me believe in a fairy tale all these time? The next thing you tell me that Santa isn’t real?” he chuckled.  
“He is, don’t worry. So we are…”  
“We are home, Sherlock came to see you every day. Your family was here too, Anthea daily.”  
“You?”  
“I’m all right, I’m going to be all right.” he just realised that Greg was in a hospital gown too.   
“Thank you for bringing me home.”  
“Who would come to the spa with me?”  
“Thank you.” Mycroft tried to take his hand, but he was too weak. Greg laced their fingers and kissed his hand. “Warm enough?” Greg arranged the blanket around him.  
“Yes, just tired.” he whispered, blinking slowly. “You?”  
“I’m perfectly fine, don’t worry. I have everything, just missed you. No one to talk to, no one who’d answer my questions…”  
“Who would wash your back?” Greg chuckled and kissed his forehead. “I didn’t give up Gregory.” he whispered.  
“No love, you held on.”  
“For you anything.” he whispered before drifting off.


End file.
